Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 006
"Innocent Toy - Death-Toy Scissors Bear" is the sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 18, 2014. Summary Sora has just Fusion Summoned "Frightfur Bear". Yuya stares down at it, wondering what to do. Shuzo comments that "Polymerization" can be used to fuse two monsters into a new, stronger monster. He and Yuzu conclude Sora performed a Fusion Summon. Shuzo says Fusion Summoning was being taught at LDS, meaning that Sora is a student there. Yuzu says Sora planned on entering LDS, but eventually decided not to. Back at the Duel, Sora declares the start of his Battle Phase. He attacks "Performapal Hip Hippo" with "Frightfur Bear". "Frightfur Bear" delivers a powerful punch at "Hip Hippo", knocking it and Yuya into another lake of juice. Yuzu and Ally yell Yuya's name. Yuya surfaces and swims back to the lake's edge, with his LP reduced to 2600, to the girls' relief. As Yuya catches his breath, "Frightfur Bear" looms over him. Sora activates the effect of "Frightfur Bear", letting it equip the monster it destroyed to itself. The arm of "Frightfur Bear" extends and fishes "Hip Hippo" out of the lake. "Frightfur Bear" devours Yuya's monster as Yuya and his friends look on in horror. Sora continues that "Frightfur Bear" gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster equipped by this effect; as he finishes, "Frightfur Bear" grows larger. Shuzo exclaims the monster grew, while Yuzu yells it now has an ATK of 3000. A worried Tatsuya says "Frightfur Bear" is now stronger than Yuya's "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", while Futoshi says "Frightfur Bear" can destroy it now. Shuzo calls "Frightfur Bear" a terrifying card for its ability to gain ATK equal to the ATK of the monsters it destroys. As a frustrated Yuya gets up, Sora chides him for lacking his usual confidence. He Sets two cards to end his turn. Yuya begins his turn. He mutters that while "Frightfur Bear" is a powerful monster, "Odd-Eyes" still has reliable friends to fight alongside it and Yuya. Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Sword Fish" to decrease the ATK of "Frightfur Bear" by 600. The after-images of "Sword Fish" pin the feet of "Frightfur Bear" to the ground, reducing its ATK to 2400. Tatsuya exclaims that "Odd-Eyes" is now stronger than "Frightfur Bear", while Futoshi says "Odd-Eyes" can destroy it now. Yuya mounts "Odd-Eyes" and declares the start of his Battle Phase. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Frightfur Bear", but Sora counters with his Trap Card, "Punch-in-the-Box", allowing him to negate the attack, send an opponent's monster to the Graveyard and have the attacking monster lose ATK equal to the ATK or DEF of the sent monster. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician" to negate the activation of Sora's Trap and re-Set it. He declares "Inverse Gearwidth" as "Timegazer" extends its gauntlet and rewinds time. Sora is excited as the effect fully resolves; it makes time turn backward and make it as if the Trap never activated. He wonders how the effect will fare against a second Trap. Yuya wonders what Sora means, and Sora activates his second Set card, another copy of "Punch-in-the-Box". Tatsuya realizes Sora Set the second copy of "Punch-in-the-Box" to bypass the effect of "Timegazer Magician". Yuzu observes that the effect of "Timegazer" can only be used once per turn, while Shuzo finishes that Yuya won't be able to stop this Trap. Sora sends "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer" to the Graveyard for "Punch-in-the-Box"; a spring-loaded hand extends from "Punch-in-the-Box", grabs "Skeeter Skimmer" and throws it at "Odd-Eyes", knocking Yuya off of it. This reduces its ATK by the DEF of "Skeeter Skimmer", which is 1600. Sora chides Yuya again, this time for pulling off a sad face like that. Yuya switches "Sword Fish" to Defense Position. Sora calls this tactic a passive one and says he is disappointed if Yuya is lacking options. He was hoping to have a more interesting Duel with his teacher. Yuya Sets a card and ends his turn. The ATK of "Frightfur Bear" returns to normal. A worried Yuzu mutters Yuya's name. Sora takes his turn and draws "Toy Parade". He says he can end the Duel with this and activates it. This turn, a "Toy" monster with an Equip Card can attack as many times as the number of Equip Cards equipped to it. Shuzo exclaims this is bad. Futoshi asks why this is the case, as all "Frightfur Bear" has is "Hip Hippo", meaning it can only attack once as usual. Tatsuya says he understands now, while Yuya continues that if "Frightfur Bear" destroys another monster and equips it, it gains an additional attack. Sora is pleased that Yuya figured it out. Futoshi now understands the situation; if "Frightfur Bear" destroys a monster and equips it, it can destroy another one and equip it as well. Tatsuya says "Frightfur Bear" can now attack three times, making Yuya lose all his monsters. Sora finishes that he can finish Yuya off with a direct attack. As Yuya is frustrated about his impending loss, Shuzo wonders if this is the power of Fusion Monsters, while Ally asks if Yuya is really going to lose. Yuzu reassures her that Yuya is fine; he won't just give up from a situation like this. Sora says he will destroy Yuya's ace, "Odd-Eyes", first. Yuya thinks about the effect of "Toy Parade"; each time "Frightfur Bear" destroys a monster, it becomes a multi-attacking monster that can increase its ATK. If the combo succeeds, he will lose. Therefore, his only option is to negate the destruction of "Odd-Eyes". To accomplish this, he will need an Action Card. Yuya dashes off and spots an Action Card stuck on a candy cane. Sora yells, "I don't think so!" and jumps on the hand of "Frightfur Bear". As he runs, Yuya calls out to "Odd-Eyes" and mounts it. "Frightfur Bear" throws Sora to where the Action Card is, to the surprise of everyone watching the Duel. He manages to grab the card before Yuya can get there. Sora leaps through several candy structures before landing on the hand of "Frightfur Bear". Yuya's friends are surprised by Sora's agility, with Shuzo wondering what school Sora attended. Sora says in order to get Action Cards, one had to utilize their monsters well; destroying "Hip Hippo" was the right decision. Yuya asks if Sora planned this far ahead. Sora starts his Battle Phase as he somersaults off of "Frightfur Bear". He attacks "Odd-Eyes" with "Frightfur Bear", but Yuya activates his Set "Command Performance", as he controls a "Performapal" monster. This lets Yuya switch the attacking monster to Defense Position. "Sword Fish" flashes a rainbow-colored light, causing "Frightfur Bear" to cover its eyes. Sora activates the Action Card he got earlier, "Candy Coat". A piece of candy floats down, unwraps and transforms into a pair of sunglasses that allow "Frightfur Bear" to get through to the blinding light. Yuya exclaims, "What?!" and Sora explains that this turn, a monster he controls is unaffected by Spell and Trap Cards; also, it cannot be destroyed by battle. He calls this too bad and says had Yuya gotten the card, he would have protected "Odd-Eyes" with it. Yuya curses and Sora continues his attack. "Frightfur Bear" punches "Odd-Eyes", knocking Yuya off and sending it crashing down into the lake behind them. Yuya is devastated by his ace monster's destruction as his LP fall to 500. He yells, "Odd-Eyes!" Ally yells Yuya's name again. Yuya begins to tear up and places his goggles over his eyes, bemoaning the destruction of "Odd-Eyes". Sora asks if Yuya is alright because he took a lot of damage from that attack. Shuzo says Yuya's defeat is guaranteed; he can understand the frustration of defeat. Yuzu says this isn't all; "Odd-Eyes" is what lets Yuya have the courage to press onwards. It is also the symbol of the Pendulum Summoning Yuya created. Tatsuya notes that Yuya's heart was damaged, while Futoshi yells at Yuya not to lose. Yuzu mutters Yuya's name again. Sora says he will leave his depressed teacher alone and take "Odd-Eyes". He orders "Frightfur Bear" to equip "Odd-Eyes" and it salutes. Yuya grabs his pendant as he recalls another memory of his childhood. In a playground, a young Yuya is looking around for his lost pendant. He is on the verge of tears as his father, Yusho asks what's wrong. Yuya tells him he lost his pendulum. Yusho says this is a problem indeed. He tells Yuya if he keeps on being sad and crying about it, nothing good will come out of it. He also tells his son to keep his chin up and laugh whenever he felt like crying. If he does, he will be able to move forward. Yuya continues to cry and Yusho encourages him to heed this advice. Yuya looks up and his previous sulky expression is replaced by an excited one. He exclaims that he found his pendulum, which is hanging from a tree branch. Yusho congratulates Yuya for following his advice. Back in the present, Yuya repeats his father's advice, "When you feel like crying, laugh". He grins and starts to laugh, to the confusion of everyone present. As he continues to laugh and remove his goggles, Yuya thinks if he can keep his heart in Defense Position, there is no way he can enjoy Dueling. He reaffirms his vow to bring fun, entertaining Duels to other people. If he can't enjoy his Duels, he can't cheer up people. Yuya looks up at the enlarged pendulum swinging between his two Pendulum Monsters. His Duel Disk's interface gives off a signal and Yuya wonders what this means. He realizes that this is his Extra Deck, but he did not have any cards there before. He presses the button on the touch screen and a tab pulls out "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", shocking him. "Frightfur Bear" continues to fish for "Odd-Eyes" at the lake. It appears puzzled that it couldn't find it. Sora is just as puzzled as his monster is. Yuya reveals that "Odd-Eyes" is not in the Graveyard, but it is in the Extra Deck. His friends are surprised, and Yuzu wonders how "Odd-Eyes" was sent there. Sora displays the same surprise, then starts to laugh. He calls this awesome; destroyed monsters are sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard. This is the first time Sora had heard of this. If the monster was not sent to the Graveyard, "Frightfur Bear" cannot equip it. Sora ends his turn, leaving him excited for Yuya's next move. Yuya agrees and begins his turn, yelling, "The fun has just begun!" He draws "Performapal Cheermole" and says the actors have gathered. He does a somersault and declares a Pendulum Summon. As the Pendulum Scale of "Stargazer Magician" is 1, while the Scale of "Timegazer Magician" is 8, Yuya can Pendulum Summon monsters of Levels 2 to 7. He Pendulum Summons "Cheermole", a new Pendulum Monster, in Defenese Position. "Cheermole" frantically looks around before diving underground. Yuya also Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his Extra Deck. Tatsuya exclaims that Yuya can Pendulum Summon monsters from the Extra Deck as well; Futoshi exclaims he is getting the shivers. Shuzo is impressed by the power of Pendulum Monsters; when they are destroyed, they are sent to the Extra Deck, allowing players to bring them back via Pendulum Summon. He calls them burning hot as a result. Yuya decides to let his "Performapal" monsters take the lead and activates the effect of "Sword Fish" to reduce the ATK of "Frightfur Bear" by 600. He presents his friends with a simple math problem: 3000 - 600. Ally, Futoshi and Tatsuya respond with a simultaneous "2400!" Yuzu says the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" is 2500, letting it destroy "Frightfur Bear". Yuya tells his friends they are correct. Sora says the only other card he has besides "Frightfur Bear" is the "Punch-in-the-Box" that he had Set the last turn; even if he activates it, "Timegazer Magician" can just negate it. He realizes he cannot prevent the destruction of "Frightfur Bear". Yuya says Sora is correct once again and Sora says even if "Odd-Eyes" destroys "Frightfur Bear", he will only take 100 damage, which is not enough to defeat him this turn. Yuya says, "I wonder about that", confusing Sora. Yuya activates the effect of "Cheermole", as the monster leaps from its hole. He encourages his audience to look at the cheer of "Cheermole". "Cheermole" dances and waves its pom-poms, causing many hearts to fly out. Ally calls the dance cute. When "Cheermole" is finished, Yuya explains that its effect increases the ATK lost by an effect that lowers ATK by 1000. "Cheermole" jumps up and releases more hearts at "Sword Fish", surrounding it in a red aura. "Sword Fish" creates after-images of itself that pin down and shrink "Frightfur Bear" again, reducing its ATK from 3000 to 1400. Tatsuya says the ATK-reducing effect of "Swordfish" shot up from 600 to 1600. Futoshi tackles Tatsuya and yells the shivers are coming, to the latter's chagrin. Sora realizes that "Odd-Eyes" is much stronger than "Frightfur Bear" now, while Yuya explains that when "Odd-Eyes" battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the damage inflicted is doubled. Yuya encourages his friends to yell "Battle Phase!" altogether with him, and they do so in excitement. He attacks "Frightfur Bear" with "Odd-Eyes", yelling "Strike Burst of Spirals!". "Frightfur Bear" struggles to free itself from the "Sword Fish" before being destroyed by the blast. The attack knocks Sora into a dollop of whipped cream, reducing his LP to 0. Tatsuya and Futoshi exclaim that Yuya did it, while Yuzu sighs in relief. "Sweets Island" disappears and Yuya finds Sora sitting in front of a wall. He walks up to him and reminds him of the promise he made earlier. Since Yuya won, he will not make Sora his apprentice. Sora leaps up in excitement and says Dueling with him was cool, while addressing Yuya by his first name. Yuya is confused why Sora did that. The young boy replies that since he can't be Yuya's apprentice, he can just be his friend. Yuya starts to protest, but Shuzo interrupts, saying they're friends now. Students of Duel School are equals, after all. He asks Sora if he will join You Show Duel School. Sora accepts and he says You Show is a lot more interesting than LDS. Shuzo is excited that Sora said yes, and runs off to get the paperwork. Yuya asks Sora how he learned to Fusion Summon if he is not an LDS student. Sora replies that Fusion Summoning is normal where he came from. Yuya asks exactly what the place is, but Sora tells him not to worry about it, since they are friends now. Yuya dismisses Sora's statement as a bad reason and says he did not recall approving Sora as his friend. Sora puts a hand on Yuya's shoulder and says it's a pleasure to meet him. Yuya turns around and angrily says Sora is getting ahead of himself again. Sora is excited to Duel Yuya again and Yuya yells he will not accept this. Their other friends continue to laugh at them. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Sora Shiun'in Yuya has 4000 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls , , and all in Attack Position, and in his Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. Sora has 1800 LP remaining, 2 cards in his hand, and controls in Attack Position, "Toy Vendor" and no Set cards. "Frightfur Bear" attacks and destroys "Performapal Hip Hippo" (Yuya: 4000 → 2600 LP). Sora activates the effect of "Frightfur Bear", equipping the destroyed monster to it and increasing its ATK by that of the equipped monster ("Frightfur Bear": 2200 → 3000/1800). Sora Sets 2 cards. Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Sword Fish", decreasing the ATK of "Frightfur Bear" by 600 until the End Phase ("Frightfur Bear": 3000 → 2400/1800). "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Frightfur Bear", but Sora activates his face-down "Punch-in-the-Box", which would negate the attack, send an opponent's monster to the Graveyard and have the attacking monster lose ATK equal to the sent monster's ATK or DEF. As an effect targeted a Pendulum Monster Yuya controls, he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician", negating the effect of "Punch-in-the-Box" and re-Setting it. Sora activates his second face-down "Punch-in-the-Box", negating the attack of "Odd-Eyes", sending "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer" to the Graveyard and decreasing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by the DEF of "Skeeter Skimmer" ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 900/2000). Yuya switches "Sword Fish" to Defense Position and Sets 1 card. Sora draws and activates "Toy Parade", letting a "Toy" monster that is equipped with an Equip Card attack a number of times equal to the number of cards equipped to it. He targets "Frightfur Bear". "Frightfur Bear" attacks "Odd-Eyes", but Yuya activates his face-down "Command Performance" as he controls a "Performapal" monster, which would switch "Frightfur Bear" to Defense Position and prevent it from changing its battle position until the end of Sora's next turn. Sora activates the Action Card "Candy Coat", which he obtained before Yuya managed to grab it earlier, making "Frightfur Bear" unaffected by all Spell and Trap effects Yuya controls and preventing it from being destroyed by battle. The attack continues and "Odd-Eyes" is destroyed (Yuya: 2600 → 500 LP), with it being placed on top of Yuya's Extra Deck instead of going to the Graveyard as it is a Pendulum Monster. Sora tries to use the effect of "Frightfur Bear", but cannot since "Odd-Eyes" was not sent to the Graveyard. Yuya draws "Performapal Cheermole". He Pendulum Summons from his hand and from his Extra Deck, both in Attack Position. Yuya activates the effect of "Sword Fish", reducing the ATK of "Frightfur Bear" by 600 ("Frightfur Bear": 3000 → 2400/1800). As an effect was activated that modifies stats, Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Cheermole", increasing that value it was modified by 1000 ("Frightfur Bear": 2400 → 1400/1800). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Frightfur Bear", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage Sora takes as "Odd-Eyes" is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Sora: 1800 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * In several scenes, the old card backings are shown. Preview (Yugioh Arc-V) Yugioh Arc-V episode 6 preview - HD